fanonideafandomcom-20200213-history
Snoopy's Reunion
Snoopy's Reunion is the third episode of VeggieTales series and the second Bob and Larry series. Plot The story begins with a cold opening at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, set at the time of Snoopy's puppyhood. While still puppies, he and his siblings quickly become adept musicians; each one learns to play an instrument. They quickly mature, and in a few months, they are all put up for sale. Missy (Snoopy and his siblings's mother) and the puppies cry as when they see the sign (and read it), which says "PUPPIES FOR SALE". After Missy and the puppies read the sign, the puppies know they are going to be parting ways forever when they are sold from the puppy farm (and leaving their mother and each other when they are sold). Meanwhile, Bob the Tomato, apparently depressed from a recent defeat, arrives home with his sister Sally to an empty, unwelcoming house. He tells her he needs to have someone to welcome him home after a defeat, like a dog. Back at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, Snoopy and his siblings are all playing music together, with Snoopy on guitar, Spike on first violin, Belle on second violin, Marbles on banjo, Olaf on jug, Molly on mandolin, Rover on steel guitar and Andy on drums. Snoopy is sold to Lila, his first owner. As he is removed from his family, his guitar is removed from the music. His siblings are then sold, one by one. As they are removed, the music continues to decompose until the last one, Olaf, is sold. Lila and Snoopy have fun together for a brief time in Lila's house. Then suddenly, when Lila and her family have moved to an apartment building, they are told by the landlord that no dogs are allowed in the building. Lila goes over to Snoopy and tells him about the sad news. She says that according to the law no dogs are allowed in the building, and therefore he has to go back to the puppy farm. Lila sadly (but eventually obedient about the "NO DOGS ALLOWED" policy from her building's landlord) returns Snoopy to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm and tearfully says goodbye (and says she is going to miss him). The owner of the puppy farm, who previously has crossed off all the puppies' names, reinstates Snoopy's name on the list. The used puppy Snoopy is back at the puppy farm reverting to the fact that he's living with his mother (Missy) at the puppy farm until someone buys him again. The next customer (later in the film) turns out that it is going to be Bob. Later, the story takes another place at the Nezzer Chocolate Factory where the employees work hard all day making chocolate bunnies on an assembly line. In celebration of selling their two-millionth chocolate bunny, Mr. Nezzer announces that for 30 minutes all employees may eat all the bunnies they want. While all other workers ravenously devour the chocolate, Lila convinces her friends Bob and Larry to abstain. Lila emphasizes her stance by singing a lullaby called "Think Of Me" that her mom taught her. When Mr. Nezzer leaves his office only to find all the workers sick except for Bob, Lila, and Larry, the three are rewarded and promoted to Junior Executives. The following day, Mr. Nezzer calls the trio into his office and tells them that he has constructed a 90-foot (27 m) high bunny which he intends to force all employees to bow down to. Through singing of the "Bunny Song," Mr. Nezzer reveals that he believes nothing in the world (such as God, church, school, healthy food, and family) is more important than the bunny. Those who refuse to prostrate before the statue will be thrown into the factory's furnace. Disagreeing with Mr. Nezzer, while all the other employees obey, Bob, Lila, and Larry refuse to sing the song and bow down. Mr. Nezzer confronts the trio and demands that they sing the song, but the trio again refuse and sing a reprise of "Think of Me." Mr. Nezzer is touched but still tells the guards to take them away. Meanwhile, Laura Carrot plans their rescue. After being pushed down the furnace chute, Laura Carrot rushes in and rescues them with her delivery truck and tries to flee. Eventually they are recaptured and Bob, Lila, and Larry fall into the furnace. While Mr. Nezzer gloats, Mr. Lunt looks inside and notices a fourth person in the furnace who is really shiny and none of them are being incinerated. Shocked, Mr. Nezzer tells them to come out and the trio emerge from the furnace unscathed. Mr. Nezzer realizes that it is God who saved the friends and he apologizes for his actions with the trio forgiving him, but then suddenly what happened, the employees are going out of business and they have to leave the factory immediately before it explodes. After they got laid off in the chocolate factory, Bob firmly decides it's time for him to get a dog. He and Larry the Cucumber head to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm. He negotiates with the owner and is able to purchase Snoopy for $5, as that is all he has. While talking to the owner, Larry oversees some paperwork and is concerned with knowing that Snoopy has a previous owner and is a "used dog". Bob happily takes him home, tries to train him, and soon realizes that he is an unusual dog. A montage showcases some of his abilities, such as playing baseball, sledding, surfing, and tennis. After about four years have passed, Bob realizes that Snoopy misses his family and invites him and his siblings to a reunion at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, to which he eagerly agrees. Invitations are sent to Belle, Spike, Olaf, Marbles, Molly, Rover, and Andy, who unanimously agree to it. Each one excitedly heads to the reunion, carrying their respective instruments. They all arrive at Bob's house. He, Sally, Snoopy, and Snoopy's siblings get on a bus to visit the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm for their reunion. Eventually, they arrive at the Daisy Hill bus stop. But instead of the puppy farm, all they see is a parking garage (a parking garage, a small pile of dirt, and no puppy farm). Bob is confused. But when he asks the bus driver if it's the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, however the bus driver (though he does not know that the puppy farm was demolished for a parking garage) insists that it is. Undaunted, Snoopy and his siblings exit the bus and play a song on the sidewalk in front of the garage. Bob explores the area and discovers an old "Puppy For Sale" sign half buried in the dirt pile. He says out loud that (now after he finds the old sign) it is it (the puppy farm). Then, he realizes the farm is now sold/excavated (no longer existing) in favor of the urban parking garage development. The "puppy farm" is no longer a puppy farm but a five story parking garage. However, despite the permanent loss of the puppy farm, Snoopy and his siblings seem happy to be together again, and continue to play more music. Bob later (as now he's shown with Larry) comes to acceptance. He realizes that it made Snoopy and his brothers and sisters happy, and declares it was a reunion even if it was not the best. He then wonders how Snoopy's siblings are going to get home. Snoopy responds by getting into his World War I flying ace costume, and ushers them up on top of his doghouse (i.e. Sopwith Camel). The camera cuts back to Bob, with several off-screen sound effects insinuating that Snoopy is flying his 'plane'. When the camera cuts back to it, all his siblings have gone back home, and Snoopy is standing on the ground next to it, picking his teeth. Bob is shocked and wonders aloud how he could do that, to which Larry replies, "Well, he's your dog, Bob". Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Charlie Brown *Linus van Pelt *Sally Brown *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Mr. Lunt *Pa Grape *Ma Grape *Tom Grape *Rosie Grape *Mr. Nezzer *Scooter *Lila *Snoopy Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Snoopy Song *Where Did the Little Dog Go? *Good Morning George *Think of Me *The Bunny Song *Lila's Dog Song *The Forgiveness Song *The Work Song *The Forgiveness Song (Reprise) *What We Have Learned Home media It was first released on November 15, 1997 by Word Entertainment for Christian bookstores. On June 18, 1999, Lyrick Studios gave it a mass market release. On June 18, 2002, Warner Home Video reprinted on VHS. On August 31, 2004, Word Entertainment and Sony Wonder reprinted on VHS and DVD as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. Fun Facts Trivia *This episode was the first for several things: **The first appearances of Snoopy's parents. **The first episode not to have Lucy van Pelt, Blue Wind-Up Lobster, Laura Carrot's parents, Archibald Asparagus, The Scallions, Junior Asparagus, Mike Asparagus, Lisa Asparagus and the Peanuts characters since their debut appearances. **The first episode where Linus appears without Lucy. **The first episode to be based on Rack, Shack and Benny and God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!, although it has two lessons in handling peer pressure and forgiveness. **The first episode to update the cold open by featuring Bob and Larry speaking with more up-to-date voices. **The first episode where Lila, Bob and Larry used to work inside the chocolate factory with Mr. Nezzer. **The first episode to have the logo for the episode, and not the intro from 1993 to 1997 until the next episode. **The first episode to have Lila’s bow to be red with the pajamas and the dress, and not the green dress from the previous episode. ***However, a prototype VHS cover for the episode as sketched by Joseph Sapulich shows the Lila’s hair is different and the final reprints above the 1993 logo. **The first and only episode where Lila is the main protagonist in the episode. However, she is the main antagonist on some episodes, but she was nice afterwards. **The first post-1997 episode where Janice Emmons does not make an appearance. *There are a few differences between the concept art, the script for the pre-production and the final version. **The cover to the 1999 re-release was originally going to look similar to the final cover but never came to be. **Lila's dress was originally going to look similar to Lucy van Pelt's. **There was going to be rocket vehicle involved. **According to the concept art, there was going to be an entirely new model for the plane. That was probably the Red Baron, who was mentioned in the Peanuts comic strip. **In the original script, Lila's "His heart will break. How can I ever tell him?" was "His heart was broke. How could I ever tell him?". **The episode was originally going to be released on October 4, 1997, but was rescheduled back to November 15, 1997. **After Snoopy was forced to live in the farm, Lila's mother tells Lila that the dogs are allowed in the building and that's because the sign was originally going to be "Dogs Allowed". This results Lila crying. **Larry was originally going to be wearing the Israelite costume, but never made it in the episode. *The script for this episode was finalized in 1996, one year before this episode was released. *This is the last episode not to show Madame Blueberry. Remarks *On the DVD and Smile of the Child versions, the audio is only in mono. If you compare this with the original VHS, there's some sound effects that were missing in the DVD (eg. a rooster crowing in the beginning). **The original version with these sound effects was included on Junior's Favorite Stories VHS and DVD releases. *In the 1999 Word Entertainment VHS reissue and further reprints of this episode, the axis positioning and height of the character was edited for some scenes. *The sun shown is actually a lens flare. *The front cover on the DVD shows the Little Red-Haired Girl, but she never appeared in the actual episode. *Although not a goof, on several occasions, Lila's dress changes from light green to dark green. And in the next shot, it then later changes from dark green to light green. *This is the first time where Lila appears in the opening and the closing countertop scenes. *It's unknown how Lila and her mother magically disappear after they take Snoopy back home, it might be possible that the car is shown driving pass. *Bob states to Lila that she's on his foot, but since he's a tomato, he has no feet. *The credits state that it released in 1996, but it didn't release until November 1997. Goofs/Errors *In the opening countertop, before Lila says "Oh, ya don't say!", a question mark appears on Lila's mouth for one frame. *The ceiling of the apartment flickers as Lila looks sad. On a similar note, a shadow behind her disappears as she walks over to Snoopy until she begins sitting on the bean bag. *When Lila moves while sitting, she often clips through the bean bag. *The window glitches when Lila is about take Snoopy for a walk. *The ceiling of the factory flickers as Mr. Lunt enters it through use of the platform after lecturing Laura for being late. On a similar note, a shadow behind him disappears as he sinks into the bottom. *Some of the bunnies' ears flicker as the hands stick them on the bunnies. *The machine 'painting' the bunnies' eyes on flickers as Bob, Lila and Larry are singing behind the belt during the side shot. **Bob's mouth clips through that machine as well. *Bob, Lila and Larry hover slightly above the ground in the shots showing them working behind the conveyor belt. *When Laura takes off with the bunnies, the bunnies on the conveyor belt disappear instead of fall. *In the scene where Laura is flying her truck through the factory at the end of Good Morning George, she and her truck clip through one of the pipes. *In the scene where the television screen shows up, the bunnies disappear on every last frame on the conveyor belt. *As Mr. Nezzer opens the door following the 30-minute celebration of selling the 2,000,000th bunny, the workers aren't there but then magically appear in the next few shots. *While Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt are talking with the trio about them being Junior Executives, a pole spawns out of nowhere, which Lila clips through. *Phil states that there's a missing frame in the shot where Mr. Nezzer shows his office. *As the trio are standing in front of the closed doors of Mr. Nezzer's office upon entering, only Lila's shadow moves. *Mr. Nezzer's suit clips into his body towards the end of the Bunny Song. *While not a goof, before the bunny statue is revealed, Lila's mouth is just above her tie, although it's easy to see why it looks like her mouth is missing. *When Mr. Nezzer moves the front podium toward Bob, Lila and Larry (just before he says "I said, it's time to sing, the Bunny Song."), one of the worker peas on the bottom left of the screen is standing up (or not bowing) and facing toward the viewer. *Before the fade to black, all the employees (including Laura) are missing bunny emblems on their hats. *When Mr. Nezzer says, "Now I didn't ask for much, just one simple little thing," he clips through a pipe. On a similar note, something flickers twice in the same shot. *While Mr. Lunt is sending the trio into the furnace, you'll notice that there's a gap above his head. Phil stated this was a rendering mistake and that there was supposed to be a catwalk there. *The furnace opens up with a dual door, then a single door, and then becomes an open hall with no door. *In the shot when Charlie Brown says, "That's all it's left. This is where your old home was." Rover's ears turn from brown to black while Snoopy's ears turn from black to brown. *In the closing countertop, Larry loses the cowboy hat he wore on his head earlier in the beginning of the episode. *In the first few copies of the original 1997 VHS release (with the slower framerates), during the end credits, the audio waves of the saxophone instrument in the reprise for The Forgiveness Song were accidentally inverted, meaning it is heard lower in volume when you switch the VHS audio settings to MONO. This was corrected in later re-issues of the episode.